Let You Go
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Aku tahu, sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah menganggapku lebih dari sahabat. aku harus berhenti berharap. mind to read and review minna? :D


Let You Go

Pairing: Sasuhina, Sasuino, slight Narusaku

Gendre: Drama, romance, angst maybe.

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: ooc, typoo, eyd kurang sempurna, feel kurang terasa, dsb.

SELAMAT MEMBACA MINNA! :D

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat melihat mereka bersama, mengumbar kemesraan didepan umum dengan suasan bahagia yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Rasa sakit yang mendera hatiku tidak bisa kuperlihatkan lewat raut wajah yang kini hanya tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah mereka berdua. Seharusnya aku sudah sadar, dari dulu hingga sekarang, aku tidak pernah mengisi ruang di hatinya. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat, tidak pernah lebih dan tidak pernah kurang.

"Kau harus makan yang teratur, jangan sampai sakit!" Sasuke terlihat begitu perhatian pada kekasihnya. Ino tersenyum dan langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke, sahabat _blonde_ku tersebut benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan pria yang begitu perhatian seperti Sasuke-_kun_.

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke-_kun._ Lagipula jika aku tidak makan tepat waktu, masih ada Hinata yang pasti akan mengomel padaku untuk menggantikanmu." Kata-kata Ino membuatku sedikit terkejut. Ku palingkan wajahku dari mereka dan mulai menunduk sambil tersenyum dan memainkan kedua jadi telunjukku seperti biasa, kebiasaan sulit yang tidak pernah bisa kuhilangkan saat aku sedang malu. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino, dia menatapku dengan tampang datarnya. Hm... padahal aku ingin melihat dia berekspresi sama seperti apa yang diperlihatkannya pada Ino, dan aku tau... itu tidak mungkin akan tercapai.

"Aku titip Ino padamu, Hinata. Jaga dia selama kalian ada disana." kata Sasuke dingin seperti biasanya.

"Eemm... " Aku hanya menggangguk pelan. Aku berharap sebentar lagi bis yang akan membawa kami tur ke sekolah lain pasti akan sampai, aku tidak mau berada lebih lama diantara mereka berdua. Sungguh, setegar apapun aku, dan seikhlas apapun aku menerima hubungan meraka, aku masih tetap tidak akan bisa tahan melihat mereka bersikap mesra seperti saat ini.

_Cup..._

Sasuke mengecup kening Ino, kemudian menatap gadis itu dengan penuh damba. Ya Tuhan... aku tidak mau melihat mereka lebih mesra dari ini.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." bisik Sasuke pelan tapi masih bisa ku dengar. Pria itu meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Ino sementara Ino, tangannya masih tetap dalam posisi sebelumnya, menggantung di leher Sasuke.

"Aku juga pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Ciee..."

"Romantisnya..."

"Aku mau donk dipeluk dan dicium seperti itu."

Godaan demi godaan yang di tujukan untuk Sasuke dan Ino oleh teman-teman sekelasku langsung membuat wajah Ino dan Sasuke memerah.

"_Kuso..."_ kata Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya. Ino hanya nyengir kuda, gadis itu sudah terbiasa mendengar godaan dari teman-temannya.

"Cie... Sasuke-_senpai_ malu!"

"Hahahahahahahaha..." Aku ikut-ikutan tertawa saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang benar-benar terlihat lucu saat itu. seandainya saja aku yang berada diposisi Ino saat ini, pasti aku akan bereaksi sama seperti Sasuke atau bahkan lebih, mungkin aku akan jatuh pinsan saking malunya. Hinata... berhenti bermimpi disiang bolong, Kau tidak akan pernah bisa seperti itu bersama Sasuke, tidak akan pernah.

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu bisanya dibelakang saja, Hinata." Bisikan pelan yang kudengar membuat aku langsung memalingkan wajahku kesebelah kanan. Kulihat Sakura tersenyum lembut, gadis itu menarik tanganku pelan dan mengajakku pergi dari hadapan Sasuke dan Ino. Sepertinya Sakura akan mengajakku bergabung dengan Naruto-_kun_ yang kini melambaikan tangannya kearah kami sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sakura-_channn..."_ panggil Naruto lumayan keras.

Kulihat Sakura sedikit mendecih tidak suka dan memutar matanya bosan, tapi setelah itu ... senyuman manis mulai terukir dengan begitu indah. Hm... aku tahu, meski Sakura selalu bersikap kasar pada Naruto dan selalu memukulnya serta mengabaikan ajakan kencan pria duren yang sejak dulu selalu mengejarnya tersebut, jauh didalam lubuk hati Sakura, gadis itu memendam perasaan yang sama pada Naruto. Aku iri... aku juga ingin seperti mereka, aku ingin seperti teman-temanku yang lain yang masing-masing punya seseorang yang mencintai mereka. Aku ingin seseorang, sesiapapun itu sudi untuk memberikan hatinya padaku. Sasuke-_kun..._ tidakkah terpikir olehmu untuk sekali saja memberikan cintamu padaku? Tidak... kenapa aku malah ingin menangis, kenapa aku begitu sedih dan putus asa seperti ini saat mengenang nasibku. Tidak, aku tidak boleh lemah...

Kuusap pelan kedua mataku yang hampir saja menitikkan airmata. Aku tidak boleh lemah, aku harus bisa berhenti mengharapkan Sasuke. Aku harus sadar bahwa dia tidak tercipta untukku, aku harus melupakannya.

"Aku yakin, jika sudah tiba saatnya. Akan muncul seorang pria tampan dan baik hati yang jatuh cinta padamu Hinata, dan aku yakin... pria itu pasti akan jauh lebih baik dari Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura tersenyum padaku dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tanganku. Gadis itu memang sahabat yang baik, aku beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti dirinya.

"Hm... terima kasih Sakura-_chan_."

_Deg..._ Entah kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdetak dengan begitu kencang. Detakan ini terasa sama seperti saat... aku berada didekat Sasuke-_kun._

Kupalingkan kepalaku kebelakang untuk kembali menatap Sasuke dan Ino, entah kenapa aku begitu ingin melakukannya.

_Deg..._

_Deg..._

_Deg..._

Dadaku semakin bedetak kencang saat kedua mata kami bertemu pandang. Sasuke-_kun_ menatap kearahku, tanpa reaksi apapun, wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Tapi matanya... entah kenapa aku merasa seakan-akan...

"Sakura-_chan_,Hinata ayo duduk disini." Panggilan dari Naruto menyadarkanku, membuatku langsung berpaling dan berbalik menatap Naruto yang tersenyum senang. Kusentuh dadaku dengan tangan kiri,kenapa yang tadi itu. kenapa mata Sasuke-_kun_ terlihat begitu...

"Tidak..." Kugelengkan kepalaku cepat-cepat. tidak, aku tidak boleh berfikir macam-macam.

"Ee? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang heran melihat tingkahku. Aku tersenyum dan langsung duduk disampingnya.

"Hm... tidak apa-apa."

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti berharap kan?

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

"Hei, apa yang kau lihat Sayang?" kata-kata Ino menyadarkan Sasuke, membuat pria itu langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang kekasih yang kini berwajah cemberut. Hah... mulai lagi, gadis kucir kuda tersebut selalu saja kuat cemburu. Bahkan dengan temannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa." jawab Sasuke berdusta.

"Bohong, aku melihatnya. Kau menatap Hinata seperti orang yang..."

"Jangan berfikir macam-macam Ino, aku tidak suka." Pria dingin itu langsung berjalan meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang menganjal dihatinya, kenapa dia merasa bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan terlupakan oleh seseorang yang begitu berarti dihatinya. Kenapa tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu mendera dadanya?

"Apa yang aku pikirkan?" gumam Sasuke pelan.

Sebentar lagi, setelah _study tour_ ini berakhir. Dia memang akan meninggalkan dan mungkin melupakanmu selamanya, Sasuke.

Owari...

Satu lagi fic singkat yang terinspirasi saat gui gui melihat orang yang selama ini gui gui sukai sedang mengantarkan kekasihnya pulang. Hm... kebetulan sekali, kekasihnya tersebut satu kost sama gui gui. *malah curhat*

Yosh, terima kasih udah sudi membaca fic singkat dari gui gui, maaf jikalau feelnya gak kerasa. Kritik dan saran sangat gui gui nantikan agar tulisan gui gui bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. terima kasih...


End file.
